Image capturing devices are commonplace, with many of these devices being implemented on mobile phones. Unfortunately, use of an image capturing device resident on a mobile phone may be a bit awkward. Notably, much of the functionality may only be accessed on the mobile phone after a user navigates through a number of menus and/or control settings. Once accessed, acquiring an image may additionally involve actuating any number of controls that may be provided as graphical actuators and/or physical buttons on the mobile phone.